lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
New Roads
New Roads is a tricky area available from the Area 1 Crossroads, containing many battles in which Brad must win to complete. New Roads hosts a group of thugs from the Rando Army, and the four other members of the Rando Army spread out in the area in order to obtain Firebombs; which are extremely useful to defeat the Men's Hair Club Presidents in the Joy Factory. There are also extra Firebombs from New Caves 1 as well as Empty Bottles laying around. Once you have obtained the package of Firebombs and the Firebombs from the Generator, head to the Playground. Black out Cave Once entering the large door of Area 1, a dark cave will have to be traversed. Every 10-30 steps a Shadowy Figure will engage in battle. This is a fantastic farming area if you find you are unable to get past a boss as, other than the EWC, this is one of the only areas that has infinite spawning enemies. New Roads Beginning The first section of new roads find you walking in on a Rando Army camp. The four men (Porky Roy, Hoops Jardeen, Lance Gravys, and Mystic Pete) will taunt Brad as he walks past. If Brad walks back to the left, he can either leave the area (But not continue the story) or fight them. If Brad walks to the right, he will have to fight them, as well as Oak Tree Steve. If you feel you cannot take on Steve as well as the Rando Army guys, fight the men by themselves and then walk to the right to fight Steve. It is recommender to have 3-4 party members levelled to around 4-6 to stand a chance. The Black out Cave is a fantastic spot to farm before coming here. The four enemies are located at: #New Roads #5 #New Roads #9 #New Caves 1 #4 #New Caves 2 #5 New Roads Once the gang has been defeated, the next area of New roads can be accessed. It is a series of caves with many Rando Army members requiring to be defeated. The area can get confusing, hopefully the following can make it easier. # Entry to Door #1 in New Caves 1. # Save Crow. # Entry to Door #2 in New Caves 2 Can only be reached by owning the Bicycle and jumping down from the top left ledge with the blood markings. This will deal 500 damage to the party, but leads to 3 Diesel F. Bombs. It is recommended to come back here after the Playground and before the Joy Factory as these will help with the Mens Hair Club Presidents. # Entry to Door #3 in New Caves 2. # Rando Army Enemy #1, Trips Breezer. To get here, jump down to Door # 4, go up the cave and exit. # Firebomb Generator and Entry to Door #4 in New Caves 2. # Entry to Door #3 in New Caves 1. # Entry to Door #6 in New Caves 2. # Rando Army Enemy #2, Dayspa Henning. New Caves 1 New Caves 1 will generally be the first cave you see in the area. The only things of note are the hidden firebombs and one of the Rando Army thugs you are required to kill. # Entry to Door #1 in New Roads. # Three Firebombs. # Entry to Door #7 in New Roads. # Rando Army Enemy #3, Bee Swanson. New Caves 2 New Caves 2 is where most of the doors will lead to. The left hand cave contains three Diesel F. Bombs, useful for the Mens Hair Club Presidents but can only be access when the Bicycle is being used. The middle cave has the last Rando Army Enemy and the right have cave contains an Inn and a man blocking the door to the Firebomb generator. # Three Diesel F. Bombs. # Entry to Door #3 in New Roads. # Rando Enemy #4, Skip Dreamer. Entry to Door #4 in new Roads. Jump down a new cliffs to get to the outside door. # Guy in the way of the Firebomb Generator. Will move once all four Rando Enemies are defeated. Leads to Door #6 in New Roads. # An Inn costing 10 Mags to use, with no negative side effects. # Entry to Door #8 in New Roads. Category:Locations Category:Area 1 Category:Painful Category:Painful Locations